Summoned
by Lion the fox
Summary: The dragon born is summoned to a world that he does not belong to help with a new enmy why must it always be him
1. Chapter 1

Sarhar the harbinger of the companion of Whiterun the archmage of the college of wither hold the champion of azura and Hircin Slayer Of alduin, harkon and miraak not to mention that he was dovahkin was on the throat of the world with is mentor of the voice paarthuranx the Dovah !

He was meditating on reik shock in dovahzul he was trying to make a new shout! He was concentrating on what shock was for him. The magic going through is hands killing is Enemy Like he did to alduin also with is sword how ever! One of his blades had shock on it and the power that went through it To destroy ones magica!

He was a Breton that was raised by Kodlak who fond him on the Front Door of jorrvakr with a blade made of dragon bones in my hand! He said that he could feel his power and that Hircin Favor Was on him!

At The age of 14 He was one of the most feared m of the companions! On his way back from a mission in Cyrodiil he got captured on the border and was going to die if it was not for alduin. He didn't get a chance to thank him wean he was cutting Off is Head!

He was now 19 with long black hair that always Look like he got of a dragon which he was starting to do more! And green eyes and a scar that he got Wean a bear clawed him in the face.

After two days of meditation he was ready for it he opened is mouth and shouted

reik and saw to his delite that bolt of lightning flew from his mouth! Very good young dovahkin you made a new shout said paarthuranx! he felt the dovah in side him fighting to get out but it was not as bad as the first time! It was still a battle but in a few seconds the dovah was subdued And he knew that it would be safe for him to shout again!

But suddenly he felt it was a pulling him hard it was pain full even for him! He felt Ground And he felt over and past out his wolf blood aloud him to hear that they're were wisps all over and the world faded to black

He awoke a few seconds later face on the ground his dragon boon armour was hotter than the time that tow dragons shot powerful fire at him that was not fun! As he got up he saw a room full of human looking at him in aw!

A very old man with a long beard said Valokein (welcome)! Sarhar said you know that I know how to speak English? Ummm yes I can see that my name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and as you can see we summoned you to help with lord voldermort!

Who or what is this lord voldermort asked Sarhar? He is a evil necomaser who kills every one that get in his way said red hair boy who was about 15 and who thought that he was more important than Sarhar!

Why should I help you i could just call odaving here and have him fly me home he asked not liking the boy! We will kill you then as you are a dragon so we have the law on are side said Dumbledore thinking that he was just a normal dragon!

Hi dreh ni gefaas dovah greyz ( you don't scare a dragon mortal) said Sarhar Who was about to test out is new shout on him! But he had a idea he would help them because he was so bored of doing nothing! Fine I will help you said Sarhar calmly.

He looked around and smelt a Nother Of Hircin belted it was a man with garying hair and bad robs with patch all over!

Ok that was my first chapter of summoned! Please review


	2. Chapter 2

And he passed out!

he awoke with a hot beverage began poured into is mouth he could tell that it was some kind of Potion! As he opened his eyes he saw girl that was about 15 and had very bushy Brown Hair! She saw that he was awake And said hello my name is Hermione granger! he look at her and said it good to meet you my name is Sarhar harbinger of the companion of Whiterun archmage of the college of wither hold champion of azura and Hircin Slayer Of alduin, harkon and miraak and dovahkin he said very fast!

Oh that a lot of names said Hermione very impressed! So to the Mather at hand what world are we in I know that we can't be on nirn because I had been summoned Before and it did not feel like this!

Oh yeah I forgot that you come from a different world but you are on Earth she said! And the old man what is name Dumbledore said that I have to help with this voldermort? Yes like Ron said he is evil and he wants to rule the world Hermione said!

Mm he would be the fourth creature that was trying To take over the world in few years he said but I'm so bored that I will help just to have some fun he said with a small smile! That would be Amazing as we were picking who to summon we read some of your achievements can you please teach me some of your magic she asked?

Pah ko pruzah tiid (all in good time) he said he could tell that she would be fast learner! what was that she asked not knowing Dovahzul? It means all in good time said Sarhar. we should Head Down they told me to bring you down when you were awake!

They got Sarhar putting on one of is robs a nice blue one which help with is magic and want down the stairs is sword at his side!

But before they were completely down to red hair boy stopped them and said that he was with Hermione and he called Sarhar a coward which is never a nice thing to say when one was brought up in Skyrim!

He changed him to a dull with swords and the boy said yes and so he give him a ebony dagger and the dull was over in five seconds! He drew is blade to is neck and said is you ever call me a coward boy I will make sure that you never say a word again understand?

He nodded As Sarhar drew is blade from is neck and took his blade! And know that what ever you think you are I'm worse! And he walked out the door!

As he walked in he saw about 20 people sitting all over the room which was gold and red with a lion statue in the middle! Ah good your awake said Dumbledore. Yes first I will help only because I'm so bored said Sarhar. That is wonderful and we will find out were you can stay said Dummloder.

Don't think that you can control me old man Sarhar so strong that Dummloder saw that he was over power by this 18 year old! Mm yes now we're would you like to stay here the potter manor or my school?

Mm I will stay here for the time being said the dovahkin. Very good now I would like if you swear on your life that you will never go to the dark! What is dark you may make say that there is no good and evil it how you look at it said Sarhar? So you're saying that voldermort who is killing 100s of people is good said a man who looked almost the same as he?

No but it all the way that you look at it said Sarha! But I will not make a offe because I don't belong here and I'm only doing this because I'm bored! Mm vvvesry will said Dumbledore he could tall be is face that was not what he wanted but he would have to go along.

No I will show you to your room said a red hair lady with green eyes which look alike is this was getting creepy!

An okay two questions should they have paring and with whom and how long should it take for lily and James to find out


End file.
